1. Field
The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of microelecromechanical systems (MEMS) and, more particularly, to a MEMS sensor assembly.
2. Background Information
MEMS technology makes microfluidic systems attractive for many applications, such as, microchromatographs, biochemical detectors, micromass spectrometers, and microreactors. Precise control of fluid flow, which is important to such microfluidic applications, may be difficult to achieve by typical commercial flow sensors because of their sensitivities. In addition, the commercial sensors are typically not well suited for such applications because of their large size and difficulty in interfacing with microfluidic systems. Furthermore, the high dead volume of typical commercial flow sensors may be undesirable considering the extremely small sampling size in microfluidic applications.
Thus, measurement of minute flow rates and detection of gas bubbles and particulate substances in microfluidic systems may be desirable.
MEMS sensor assemblies may measure minute flow rates and detect gas bubbles and particulate substances in the flow. The basic operational principle of the flow sensor assemblies utilizes the microconvective heat transfer that occurs to a fluid flow inside a microchannel.
In a particular configuration of a sensor assembly, the sensor assembly comprises a substrate, a microchannel formed on the substrate through which the fluid can flow, and at least one sensor proximate to the microchannel. The temperature of the at least one sensor may indicate the condition of the fluid.